


A Foggy Morning Date

by KeytoMyCity



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior M
Genre: Broken!QMi, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun is a jerk, a leggy China man gets set up by his hyung, and Kibum is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foggy Morning Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote of the fact that there only like three KiWi fics in existence.
> 
> The artists may be slightly out of character.

Kim Heechul looked around the stage as he and the rest of SM Town performed the final song. The members were with usual people, all except Zhou Mi who standing alongside Kangta, staring in a random direction away from a particular spot on stage. ‘Where is Kyuhyun?’ Heechul thought as he searched the stage knowing the two were never far from each other. When he finally spotted Kyuhyun he realized why Seasoning was acting so strange. The one person he knew Zhou Mi felt really comfortable with was rolling around on stage with Changmin. ‘Cho Kyuhyun what are you doing?” Heechul thought as he glared at both Super Junior’s and DBSK’s maknaes.

After another minute or so, the final goodbyes were said, and everyone filed off stage. Heechul continued to watch both Seasoning and Kyuhyun to see if anything else happened. His intuition was right. He noticed just as Zhou Mi would get close to Kyuhyun in the hallway, Kyuhyun would try to avoid him either by walking faster, or turn to talk to someone else. Finally after many attempts Zhou Mi gave up, and went into Super Junior’s dressing room leaving Kyuhyun talking to Kangta. 

Heechul continued to watch until finally it seemed that Kangta was going to his dressing room leaving Kyuhyun without any defenses. He quickly walked over, grabbed Kyuhyun’s arm, and pulled him into an empty room that was down the hall. Shoving the younger member into the dark room and flipping on the light, Heechul wasn’t a happy man.

“What are you doing Cho Kyuhyun?” Heechul voiced his complaint, his frown marring the normally pretty face. 

“What do you mean Heechul-hyung?” Kyuhyun’s brow crinkled not entirely sure what Heechul was talking about. 

“You and Seasoning.”

“What about it?”

“Do you see what you are doing to him?” Heechul spat. Kyuhyun looked shocked for a second, “What exactly do you mean?”

“Ignoring him, playing around with Changmin like you did earlier, avoiding him, and that’s just naming a few.”

“We’re not in relationship hyung.” Kyuhyun responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s not what you said a few weeks ago, and clearly Seasoning still thinks you guys are in a relationship.”

“Hyung despite what you think Zhou Mi-gege will be fine. He’ll see soon that it’s over.”

“That’s not enough. You need to tell him it’s over cause he doesn‘t see it. Or I will him that it‘s over between you two, and it won‘t end good for you at all.” With a flourish of hair, and a quick exit Heechul left. The ringing of the slammed door allowed Kyuhyun to rationalize things. 

After a minute and a sigh, Kyuhyun knew his hyung was right. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Zhou Mi telling him to come to the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was less than twenty minutes after that text was sent that all almost the members knew about the breakup. Heechul even received a text from Hangeng asking if it was true. The text said ‘Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun are broken up?” After typing a quick response, Heechul went to find Zhou Mi.

He ventured out of the dressing room only to stop to the sound of quiet sobs. They came from the same room that Heechul had dragged Kyuhyun into. “Seasoning?” He called through the door, only receiving more sobs for an answer. Opening the door he noticed the gangly ball of limbs that currently was Zhou Mi sitting on the vacant couch. “Seasoning, I’m sorry that Kyuhyun’s a brat.”

“I know.” Zhou Mi sniffled looking up, his tears had left a trail in his already worn makeup, “It’s funny gege, I knew it was over, but hearing it from him only makes it more real.”

“It’s okay Seasoning it’ll get better with time.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few weeks since the break-up, but Zhou Mi was still mildly depressed. Seeing all the OTPs run around was making him sad. He missed being part of one, but everyone had someone. HanChul, SiHae, HyukMin, KangTeuk, YeWook, ChangKyu, Henber, and even Shindong had Nari.

While everyone was with their OTPs, Zhou Mi sat alone in the dorms with Jungmo watching TV. “Why aren’t you with the others?” Jungmo asked during a commercial, his silver hair partially covering one eye.

“Ummm it’s awkward.” Zhou Mi replied quietly the normal sunshiny man, no longer was full of his normal sunshine. “Everybody has someone.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jungmo dropped the conversation there, but a little later Zhou Mi went to his room. “Poor Zhou Mi.” He muttered, and he quickly texted Heechul about it, knowing Heechul would know what to do. ‘Zhou Mi is really depressed about OTPs’ 

It wasn’t long after that he received a frightening response from Heechul that caused Jungmo to almost drop his phone, ‘I know, but I have a plan.’ Whenever Heechul has a plan it usually blows up in everyone else’s faces. He had to inform Jay later that they should probably stay away from the Super Junior members for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Kibum will never know what hit him.’ Heechul thought happily a few nights later as he punched in the security number into the keypad of Kibum’s apartment. It was almost midnight, and Heechul knew that Kibum would be trying to sleep. 

Creeping quietly Heechul walked through the living room, and into Kibum’s bedroom. He walked over to the bed and placed a card by Kibum’s cellphone, and then left the apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 6:30 when Kibum woke up. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he grabbed his glasses with the other and put them on. 

‘Another day of long filming.’ He thought with contentment, though the contentment didn’t last long when he spotted the note by his cellphone. He picked it up carefully and scrutinized it. Realizing he couldn’t get any info from it just by staring at it he opened it.

Our Little Snow White,  
I require you to go to the café down the street from your house today at 5.  
Your Cinderella Hyung,  
Kim Heechul  
P.S. If you don’t go… I’ll send Donghae after you.

There was a sharp slap noise that echoed through the room as soon as he finished reading. Kibum just wanted to go film without any interruptions, but here he was with his hand on his face wishing he had another choice.

With another frown Kibum grabbed his cellphone, and texted Heechul. ‘I’ll go.’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later and a few miles away Kim Heechul cackled everything was going as planned. Next he had to convince his next victim. Luckily Zhou Mi had come to the dorms to visit Ryeowook with Henry.

“Seasoning!~” Heechul called happily from his place on the couch. Zhou Mi soon appeared from the hallway. “Yes gege?”

“I’m going to take you to a place tonight.” Heechul smirked inwardly.

“Um gege what kind of place.” Zhou Mi tilted his head slightly.

“A place, and don’t question your hyung. Now you must be ready before 5. Now shoo.” Heechul waved Zhou Mi away who just walked back to Ryeowook’s room in a confusion. Heechul smirked. “Now to make sure Kibum will look nice.”

Heechul had around 7 hours, and decided that he needed to take a trip to see Super Junior’s stylists.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around three, Heechul drove back over to Kibum’s apartment. When finally arrive he walked into the apartment with a armful of clothes, and a smirk on his face. “Oh Kibum!~”

“Hyung.” Kibum popped his head out of his room. “What is all of that?”

“Clothes for your trip to the café!~” Kibum frowned, he knew what this was now. “You set me up on a blind date again didn’t you?” 

Heechul looked aghast at the declaration, “It’s not a blind date, it’s more of a foggy morning date. I know you’ll have fun anyways, so pick one of these outfits, and I must be going.” Heechul didn’t stay long after he laid out the clothes on the couch.

Shaking his head, Kibum turned to the clothes. As he looked though them he quickly picked out a nice set of black jeans and a white slightly v-neck t-shirt. He placed the outfit aside, and piled all the other clothes back on the couch.

‘Now that I picked one of the outfits, I can get back to my script.’ Kibum thought as he returned to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five came around faster than Kibum expected. He had gotten halfway through the script when his phone buzzed. ‘It’s four thirty you better be almost ready by now.’ He didn’t even have to check the number to see who it was, so with a sigh he closed his script. 

After quickly changing into the outfit he picked earlier and grabbing his script he left his apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Seasoning!~” Heechul called out for the second time that day bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“Coming Heechul gege!~” Zhou Mi called back. It was less than a minute later when he walked out of his room wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks. 

“You look good Seasoning, now let’s go!~” Heechul said in the midst of dragging him out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum took another glance to the door of the café as he stirred his drink. It was ten minutes past five, and Kibum was only going to give Heechul until five thirty to arrived. Though it was only moments later that the bell on the door rang out, and Heechul stepped into the café followed by a tall man.

“Ah Kibum!” Heechul smiled as he walked over followed by the tall man. As they got closer Kibum recognized the man. The tall frame with long legs, and the face that made some fans call him the Chinese Leeteuk, what was his name though, Kibum couldn’t recall. He had only met the man two or three times, but that was with a group of people. Kibum now realized why Heechul called it a “foggy morning” date instead of a blind date. 

“Hi hyung.” Kibum replied with a slight bow as to pacify his hyung knowing he valued manners over a lot of things.

“You should recall this guy.” Heechul grinned pointing to the tall man.

“Ah yes, but I can’t recall his name. We’ve only met a few times in the past.” Kibum said slightly embarrassed, a tiny pink tint almost graced his cheeks, but Kibum being Kibum he wouldn’t allow his strong front be broken by embarrassment.

“I’m Zhou Mi.” The man smiled brightly holding out his hand. Unlike Kibum’s smile it wasn’t perfect, but it made up for that with being extremely bright and happy.

“Kim Kibum.” Kibum replied shaking Zhou Mi’s hand. 

“Now that you have reacquainted yourselves I must be going.” Heechul said quickly leaving the premises, and leaving the two standing there awkwardly.

“Do you want to sit?” Kibum pointed to the booth he was sitting at. Zhou Mi merely nodded and sat down. The awkwardness filled the air, and after a few minutes Kibum voiced something he was wondering, “How old are you?”

“I’m 26.” Zhou Mi said, his smile never leaving his face. “What about you?”

Kibum smiled, “25. You seemed like Donghae hyung’s age that’s why I asked.” 

The waitress came over as Kibum looked at the older man trying to think of why Heechul would set him up on a date with him if he looked so happy otherwise. The waitress left after getting Zhou Mi‘s drink order, but Kibum didn’t stop looking for the reason of the date. Unluckily the staring clearly sent a message to Zhou Mi.

“I can tell what you’re wondering.” Zhou Mi muttered, he‘d been around Kyuhyun long enough to understand his silences, and it seemed Kibum wasn‘t that different.

“You can?” Kibum really didn’t believe it, but went along with it.

“You are wondering why Heechul gege set us up together. I didn’t know about it, but he’s trying to make me happy because of Kyuhyun. I’m not entirely sure why he picked you though.” Zhou Mi explained.

Kibum sighed, “What did that little brat do now?” 

“He broke up with me a few weeks ago.” Zhou Mi spat as if the words were poison.

“I’m sorry hyung, or would you like me to call you gege? If I still somewhat know my Chinese.” 

“Gege preferably. I like it more than hyung.”

“Okay gege. We don’t have to take this as a date you know.” Kibum watched the other closely seeing if he could read anything off him.

Zhou Mi gave a little shrug. “It’s fine either way for me. It’s actually nice going out with someone again, so to me it doesn’t matter if it’s a date.”

“Then let‘s call it a date gege.” Kibum smiled at him. The waitress soon brought over the drink Zhou Mi ordered and left. The two talked for several minutes about random things they could think of until another silence came upon them. The silence was then only broken by a small chuckle from Kibum.

“What is it Kibum?” Zhou tilted his head slightly.

“Well I was curious as to what the fans would call us if they found out about this. As in would we be known as KiMi or Mibum, or something.” Kibum turned his head slightly in embarrassment.

Zhou Mi pondered this, “Maybe we could be… KiWi?”

“How do you figure?”

“Well since in English I have Mi in my name if we flipped the ‘M’ it would change into a ‘w’, and it would become KiWi.” 

“I like that, and you know English?” 

“Yep, but once I made a mistake, and my teacher hasn’t let me down since then.” 

“What kind of mistake?”

“I was typing and instead of true I typed ture.” Zhou Mi explained causing Kibum to chuckle lightly again. Zhou Mi realized it was nice to see the younger man laugh mainly because he seemed maintain a cold air around him.

“I have made many of those mistakes back when I lived in America.”

“You lived in America?”

“For a few year, yes.” 

“Could you tell me about your time there?” 

“Why not.”

Several hours passed before the two knew it, and it was time for both of them to return back to their homes. 

After mentioning the time, Kibum smiled at Zhou Mi, “It was nice hanging out with you gege.” 

“Same to you Kibum.” Zhou Mi stood up, and Kibum followed behind him. They walked outside together, as the were turning to head their own ways Zhou Mi turned back, “We have to do this again sometime.” 

“That we sure do gege.” Kibum grinned at him, and the grin was quickly returned. 

“Bye!~” Zhou Mi said as he waved at Kibum who already was turning away.

“See you later.” Kibum waved over his shoulder and headed down the street to his apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zhou Mi returned to his dorm only to be pounced on by Heechul, “How did it go?”

“Fine gege.” Zhou Mi said untangling himself from the elder. He was unsure why Heechul was even there, they didn’t even live in the same building.

Heechul was clearly excited to know the details, “You must tell me everything!~” 

Zhou Mi sighed knowing he’d have to deal with a night’s worth of interrogation.


End file.
